Master
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: Naruto perdió una apuesta y tendrá que servir a Sasuke por una semana. Lo que parecía ser otro triunfo para Sasuke, resulta toda una revolución de hormonas dentro de él... SasuNaru...


**MASTER **

**One-shoot**

**Summary.** Naruto perdió una apuesta y tendrá que servir a Sasuke por una semana. Lo que parecía ser otro triunfo para Sasuke, resulta todo una revolución de hormonas dentro de él... SasuNaru...

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!!!

**Disclaimer: **Si Naruto me perteneciera... Bueno, no quieren enterarse... Nada de lucro. Todo es de Kishimoto- sensei

**Dedicator: **Esto fue gracias a Suichi-chan ya que en una de sus tantas fantasías dijo... "Y no con eso me refiero a que estoy imaginando a Naru-sama vestido de sirvienta y haciendo el aseo... porque sería un vestido muy corto... jeje". Sin embargo, al escribir esto se lo regalé a Andy (de nuevo, seee) ya que sufría una de sus depresiones habituales. Así que es para ambas. Mi querida prometida y mi aprendiz ya graduada (xDD)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke se apretaba las sienes intentando calmar su dolor de cabeza. Daba vueltas como loco en la sala donde se despejaba. Aún bajaban gotas de agua fría desde su húmedo cabello.¡Ni siquiera sumergir la cabeza en agua helada le había servido!. 

.- ¡Sasuke temee, ya te encontré!.- gritó Naruto.

.- Usuratonkachi...- Lo tenía que enfrentar. Levantó sus ojos despacio.¡Error!. Recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de Naruto, ataviado con esa... ¡Ese atuendo tan...tan...tan..¡Estúpido!. Con su temperatura llegando al máximo, encaró su rostro y esos hermosos zafiros azules lo miraban esbozando una encantadora mueca de reproche.

.- ¡Temee!.- el rubio se apenó y se sonrojó ligeramente, imperceptible para el alborotado Uchiha. Levantó una esponja y un jabón agitándolas al mismo tiempo que ordenaba.- ¡Es hora del baño!.- Las hormonas de Sasuke tocaron su límite.

* * *

Naruto sentía mariposas en el estómago, el cuerpo le temblaba y sudaba. Se sentía muy nervioso y emocionado a la vez. Un hermoso carmesí adornaba sus mejillas encantadoramente y es que la piel del baka de Sasuke era tan suave y hermosa... 

Además de la simple visión y sensación de ese cuerpo semidesnudo siendo enjabonando y frotado por él era tan... tan sensual.¡No era posible!. Naruto se estaba excitando.

El rubio solo alcanzó a resoplar decepcionado. Al imbécil de Sasuke parecía no importarle, estaba como en otro mundo, desconectado.

* * *

Sasuke alcanzó sus límites cuando Naruto lo arrastró al cuarto de baño y lo desnudó, dejándolo solo con una pequeña toalla amarrada a su cintura, lo metió a la tina y comenzó a enjabonarlo. 

Los latidos del Uchiha comenzaron a acelerarse críticamente, su presión sanguínea empezó a acumularse en su entrepierna, causándole cosquilleos peligrosos y... para evitar futuras demandas de Naruto por violación... Involuntariamente se desconectó...

.¡¿ Por qué lo castigaban así?!. Que culpa tenía para soportar semejante tortura... Desearía cien veces ser desmembrado lentamente a tener como sirviente a Naruto por una semana... bajo ciertas condiciones que lo desquiciaban como el leve detalle de que Naruto usara un vestido de sirvienta francés que se le viera y ajustara jodidamente tan bien. ¡Si, de esos vestidos negros con mandil y mallas blancas, llenos de holanes y encaje!.

Al principio sonó sumamente divertido humillar a ese dobe de lo lindo, pero...¡La maldita apuesta le jodió la vida!.

.- ¡Ahhh!.- Sasuke gimió de sorpresa, ese sonido tan erótico incitó a Naruto que continuó dando masaje a la tensa espalda del moreno que por fin había regresado a la realidad a causa de esas placenteras atenciones.

.- Estas... muy tenso.- le susurró tímidamente el rubio.

.- Deja de hacer eso... usu-ra-ra Aaaaah!.- sus sentidos no podían ignorar esas manos laboriosas masajeando y relajando su estresado cuerpo.

Naruto sonrió y continuó hasta que fue suficiente y el agua de la tina comenzara a enfriarse, solo el agua, porque el Uchiha estaba que hervía. Naruto le ayudó a levantarse y lo secó con una toalla envolviéndolo en una bata, luego fueron al cuarto de Sasuke. El rubio comenzó a buscar la ropa limpia de Sasuke hasta que recordó que la había dejado en el cajón más bajo. Se agachó a abrirlo y a buscar... Sus lindo atributos en ese lindo y corto vestido estaban en primer plano a la vista del Uchiha.

.¡Dios!.¡Kami!.¡Dios!.¡Kami!.¡Dios!.¡Kami!.!Ahhhh!...

.- Aquí tienes Sasuke... este.. ¿Sasuke?.- Naruto se alarmó mucho.- ¡Temee qué haces, qué te pasa!.- gritaba preocupado Naruto zarandeando el cuerpo de Sasuke que se había desmayado a causa de la tremenda hemorragia nasal que acaba de sufrir.

* * *

Sasuke despertó sobre su cama con una franela húmeda en la frente. Era de noche y se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba sentado a su lado. Lo había cuidado todo el tiempo y el rubio se había quedado dormido. El Uchiha se llenó de ternura y notó que Uzumaki aún vestía ese atuendo que le hacía perder el control. 

El moreno se levantó para despertar a Naruto, pero le pareció demasiado cruel despertar a esa linda criatura que era lo que le parecía Naruto en esos momentos. Tomó con mucho cuidado y suavidad el cuerpo del rubio y lo recostó en la cama, el ojiazul ni siquiera se movió; le quitó los zapatos que eran parte de su atuendo y después miró esa hermosa imagen que tenía delante. Naruto durmiendo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y ese rostro tan angelical, tan tranquilo, tan relajado, tan bello. Los rosados labios de Naruto estaban entreabiertos, Sasuke acercó sus dedos y los rozó sutilmente, sintiendo su tibieza tentadora.

El Uchiha acercó su rostro lentamente al de Naruto hasta que el cálido aliento del rubio chocó contra sus labios, Sasuke olvidó todo y venció esa escasa distancia. Probó esa dulce gloria y besó a Naruto con tanto amor y delicadeza, con un cariño que solo su alma guardaba en secreto. El beso duró lo suficiente para ambos. Un momento que se congeló y pareció durar eternamente para ambos.

.- Sa-sasuke...- Naruto fue despertado por ese beso y ahora su rostro ardía de vergüenza. El Uchiha también estaba avergonzado, pero intentó esconderse en su habitual frialdad.

.- ¿ Que... es que nunca has besado?.- No pudo esconder su sonrojo. En esos momentos sus negros y atrayentes ojos brillaban, un brillo que se apoderó totalmente de Naruto y sus sentidos. Sasuke le parecía... la cosa más deliciosa del planeta, con ese cuerpo de ensueño, ese rostro tan delicado y esos ojos sumamente seductores.

.- Sasuke... vuélveme a... besar..- pidió suavemente.

Ese tono incitó locamente al moreno. Volvió a juntar sus rostros lentamente y volvió a apoderarse de esa boca y ese esquisto néctar. Primero se besaron con sutileza, sus labios suavemente se acariciaban, después vinieron las lenguas ansiosas por explorar la boca contraria, esos besos robaban el aliento y dejaban sus labios morados. Al final, después de las mordidas, bajaron a sus cuellos y los marcaron vistosamente. Naruto comenzó a gemir quedamente al sentir la voraz boca del moreno sobre su cuello.

Esos sonidos comenzaron a provocar a Sasuke. Profundizó la intensidad de sus caricias y besos. Comenzó a bajar por el apetecible cuerpo del rubio. Su pecho cubierto por el vestido, sus brazos desnudos. Lamió los dedos del rubio seductoramente uno por uno, haciéndolo sonrojarse y excitarse.

.- Sa-sasuke baka... detente…- pidió la suplicante voz del rubio. Provocando una libidinosa sonrisa en el fino rostro del Uchiha.

.- En realidad no creo que tu cuerpo así lo desee.- contestó con sensualidad mientras continuaba lamiendo la mano de Naruto.- Hace calor... ¿no crees?.- Esos seductores y negros ojos brillaban atrayentemente. Naruto se sintió completamente sometido ante esa mirada

El moreno soltó el listón blanco que Naruto usaba en el cabello como parte de su atuendo. Volvió a poseer apasionadamente los labios del ojiazul. Mientras se apoderaba de esa suculenta boca, sus manos bajaban hasta los botones del vestido y comenzó a desabotonarlos despacio. Naruto se sometía sutilmente, disfrutando de esas gentiles manos desvistiéndolo.

Se separó del rubio y le desató el delantal, luego se lo quitó y continuó desprendiéndolo del vestido con lentitud. Primero lo bajó de los hombros, Sasuke besó y lamió esa parte descubierta. Chupó y mordió la clavícula, haciendo suspirar al kitsune. Bajó más, descubriendo su pectoral. Naruto sudaba y el moreno limpiaba esas saladas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su pecho con la lengua. Lo probó todo hasta llegar a sus pezones, los lamió, los chupó y los mordió de una manera casi cruel hasta hacerlos erectarse provocando que Naruto arqueara la espalda al momento que soltaba algunos gemiditos. Finalmente le quitó el vestido completamente y se desprendió de las mallas. Dejándolo solamente en bóxers.

Sasuke tenía delante a un Naruto sometido, semidesnudo, sonrojado, excitado y entregándosele completamente.¡Oh, Kami!. Todo lo que siempre deseaba delante de él. Esa imagen tan provocativa hizo despertar su carne inferior.

Volvió con Naruto para llenarle de besos el rostro y los labios. El rubio abrazó el tibio cuerpo del moreno y se sintió tan dichoso. Sasuke al sentir tal acción sintió que el excitado cuerpo de Naruto temblaba suavemente. ¿Sería que Naruto... su... primera... vez?.

El moreno se enterneció y comenzó a acariciar el firme trasero del ojiazul. Naruto se estremeció. El Uchiha fue bajando el boxer lentamente hasta dejar totalmente desnudo a su amante. Notó que el miembro del rubio despertaba y lo tomó entre sus manos, Naruto gimió al sentir como Sasuke comenzaba estimular deliciosamente su miembro. Subía y bajaba sus manos con velocidad, causándole sensaciones completamente nuevas y placenteras. Sasuke se detuvo haciendo que Naruto se molestara por aquello.

Sasuke se separó de él para desprenderse de la bata que lo cubría. El sonrojado kistune abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver por primera vez la erección del moreno. Tragó saliva algo estresado. Sasuke lo notó y acarició su mejilla sutilmente, relajándolo y sonriéndole alentadoramente. Naruto se sintió más relajado.

El moreno miró a Naruto de forma lujuriosa, ciego de deseo por el rubio que se sintió realmente poseído por esa sensación de ser deseado... le gustaba mucho...

El Uchiha tomó a Naruto con delicadeza y lo recostó en la cama. Abrió sus piernas suavemente y acarició el rostro el rubio. Naruto se sentía muy nervioso y tenso, pero confiaba en Sasuke. EL Uchiha levantó una de sus piernas y comenzó a lamerla desde los pies, la pierna, la rodilla, el muslo... la entrepierna...¡Ah!. La cálida boca del moreno lamía y estimulaba de forma estremecedora a su erección. Esa lengua experta acariciando y chupando suavemente. Esos labios rodeándolo y haciendo presión, los dientes mordiendo provocativamente. Llenando su cuerpo de entera satisfacción.

.-¡Ah, Sasuke!. ¡Basta...!.- gimió Naruto. El moreno levantó el rostro y obedeció relamiéndose los labios. Naruto se arrepintió de haberle pedido que se detuviera. El moreno comenzó a lamer sus dedos suavemente, mientras Naruto lo miraba con curiosidad.

.-¡Ahhh!.- gimió al sentir sorpresivamente dos dedos en su interior. Era muy incómodo y doloroso. Tenía que acostumbrarse. Sasuke los movía hábilmente y un tercero hizo compañía. Naruto volvió a gemir. El moreno se preocupó por lo tenso que seguía su amante.

.- Naruto yo...-

.- Por favor, Sasuke, metelo.¡YA!.- suplicó el rubio desesperado. El Uchiha sintió que debía obedecerlo, además de que lo deseaba ansiosamente.

Separó con cuidado las piernas de Naruto y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa antes de comenzar a entrar lenta y dolorosamente. Naruto gemía y ahogaba gritos de dolor, se aferraba las sábanas de la cama, hasta que Sasuke comenzó a embestir despacio, subiendo el ritmo paulatinamente. El rubio sentía como el tremendo dolor se convertía en una sensación de infinito placer al sentir a Sasuke dentro de él.El Uchiha tomó un ritmo perfecto hasta alcanzar un punto en el interior del rubio que obligó a Naruto a gemir y retorcerse de placer.

Sasuke también estaba sumamente complacido y gemía de forma sensual, gruñendo y rasguñando levemente la espalda del rubio. Embistiendo con más fuerza, el moreno se inclinó hasta tocar con sus labios la oreja de Naruto y lamerla, agregando aún más escalofríos de placer que recorrían toda la espina de Naruto. En medio de tantas oleadas de placer sintieron la última como una explosión sumamente desahogante, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro al alcanzar el clímax.

El Uchiha explotó dentro de Naruto y el rubio dejó su cálida esencia entre sus abdómenes.

El kitsune de Sasuke estaba exhausto y se tiró rendido, el Uchiha lo abrazó con ternura y se besaron suavemente mientras se relajaban. El moreno tomó a Naruto por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. El ojiazul abrazó a Sasuke.

.-Naruto... te quiero...- le susurró suavemente al oído. El rubio nunca en su vida se sintió más dichoso y lleno de alegría. Sentía una tibieza reconfortante en todo su agotado cuerpo.

.- Yo... te quiero más...- contestó exhausto pero lleno de alegría.

Sasuke sonrió y atrajo una sabana para cubrir a ambos. Naruto suspiró y se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

* * *

Naruto fue despertado por una dulce sensación en sus labios. Abrió los ojos y chocó con esa mirada negra que adoraba. 

.- Buenos días, usuratonkachi.- saludó alegremente el moreno.- ¿Cómo dormiste?.- preguntó mientras besaba el cuello del ojiazul.

.- Baka, deja de hacer eso...- se quejaba el rubio sonrojado. El Uchiha rió y volvió a los labios de Naruto.

.- Bien, será mejor que te pongas otra vez esto.- levantó el negro y arrugado vestido.- Te bañes y me hagas el desayuno. Un okonomiyaki de camarones y arroz al vapor estaría bien. Recuerda que la apuesta continúa hasta mañana...- Naruto comenzó a reprochar hasta que Sasuke tomó unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar el vestido.

.- ¿Qué haces?.- preguntó sorprendido y curioso el rubio. El moreno le miró de forma realmente libidinosa con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos que hizo retroceder a Naruto instintivamente.

.- Estilizándolo...Necesito una buena y linda vista para todo el día de hoy.- Levantó triunfalmente la prenda y Naruto gritó.

.¡Era obscenamente corto!. El rubio se ruborizó violentamente.

.- Eres... eres...¡Un pervertido temee!.-

* * *

Hallo Guten Tag! 

Hace mucho que no publicaba algo. En serio lo extrañaba, pero no sabía que podría ser bueno entre todos mis obscuros archivos que fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Además, no tuve mucho tiempo los últimos meses. Presenté un exámen para entrar a la UNAM y blah blah... Ya saben...

Bueno, siento que no ha quedado como mis anteriores proyectos, pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hize escribiéndolo! .

Gracias por leer!

Un review... onegai?

* * *

_Athena HiwIva_

_"El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional"_


End file.
